Boomslang
Profile "Deceive and conquer." Boomslang never does anything the easy way. Devious and crafty, believes an enemy defeated through guile will be humbled and more easily controlled. He is a deceiver; the truth is not in him. Able to bend energy around himself, making him difficult to lock onto with missiles, shoot with energy weapons, or even see. Armed with a hypervelocity gun that magnetically accelerates a nickle-iron slug to one-fifth the speed of light; can punch a fist-sized hole through a bank vault from twenty miles away. F/A-18 mode is fast and well-armed. Not quite as smart as he thinks he is, his complex schemes often go awry. History Boomslang is one of the Decepticons who was "always there," after having rolled off of the lines of the creation factories eons ago and having done very little of note since then until relatively recently. While part of a raid on an alien experimental facility Boomslang got separated from the rest of his flight group and discovered a prototype device designed to shield solar probes by warping the solar energy around the probe. Instinctively recognizing its value, he secured it in his cockpit and resumed the mission without telling anyone what he had found. Later he sought the services of an underground cyberdoctor in Grand Central Space Station and had the device installed in himself. With the newfound ability to bend light and energy around himself, Boomslang's capabilities were increased beyond the ranks of a mere gumby and he quickly rose above his previous station and distinguished himself as a non-generic Seeker. With ill-gotten gains from several covert campaigns in South America and Africa undertaken on his own initiative throughout the 80s and 90s, he has had himself upgraded to the point where he can stand in the line of battle alongside any Seeker one cares to name. Notes * Boomslang is Swindle's best customer. * Boomslang considers himself something of a connisseur of missiles and thinks the astounding variety of them to be found on Earth the only worthwhile thing Earthlings have accomplished as a species. * Boomslang changes his paint scheme a lot. * Boomslang was wholly responsible for the second Sudanese civil war. He claims that the first one "could've been done better." * Boomslang had the distinct honor of hiding from a Dark Guardian, one of the terrors of the ancient Cybertronians. * Boomslang hates that paranoid Lamborghini who is always looking for him. * Red Alert has evidence that Boomslang has become somehow involved in the Casamance independence movement. Logs 2030 * May 3rd, 2009: "Gun Running" -- As the Autobots close in, three of the Decepticons try to salvage a portion of the weaponry they've been supplying to Pz-Zazz. * Parallax * The Omega Sanction - A signal, bounced endlessly around space, speaks of an Omega Sanction, but what is it? Find out on Alumina. * The Two Terrors - When Galvatron was on the rampage in Splendora, it was up to Rodimus Prime and his men to stop him. However, the Autobots fell out of the frying pan and into the fire when Scorponok joined the fray! * A Battle of Varied Proportions - This log takes place during the Headmasters Intro TP. Nightbeat and Sideswipe are rebuilding a Nebulan city when Blot, Boomslang, and Triggerhappy come to crash the party. This is Blot's player's first RP in 6 years. * Headmasters Finale: Koraja - The Transformers have brought their war to Nebulos, and it is the Nebulans who are really paying the price. Will the Transformers realize their mistake in time, or will the Nebulans take matters into their own hands? * Space Chase Science Fair 2b * Spotlight: Red Alert - Can Red Alert and the Autobots find a killer before he strikes again? And will the Decepticons get in the way? * Still A Planet, Darn It! * Harvest: One. Transformers: Zero * More Junk in the Trunk * Detroit is in Danger * King Lord Chumley * 2030 Olympics: Blueshift vs Redshift (Full Combat) * Air Race 2030 * 2030 Olympics: Kup, Kurtz vs. Boomslang, Slag * The Galactic Flea Market * Spotlight: Fairway, Ch. 2 * The Zarbadon Generator - Galvatron orders Cyclonus to take a team of Decepticons to gather the next piece of his doomsday puzzle. Now with bonus creepy Boomslang action! :v * Teaching Magnus to Deal with It - Two Seekers choose to ambush the City Commander in Senegal, QVC has a special sale! * Don't pick on Seekers - Artifice's disastrous encounter with Air Raid and Skydive, which immediately precedes the Aerialbots' similarly disastrous encounter with Fusillade and Boomslang. 2031 * Bot Air - Catechism and Boomslang (with Brawl to do the heavy lifting) bought a shipment of P-270 Moskit supersonic ramjet-powered cruise missiles intended to be tipped with nuclear warheads using the plutonium Swindle captured recently. Springer leads a team of heroic Autobots to stop these missiles from ever reaching NCC! One of them does not make it. * Shenanigans - Seeking to learn to be better at stabbing unsuspecting Autobots in dark alleys, Boomslang requests instruction from Harrow in how best to shank a bitch. Also, Blueshift shows off his giant devil sword after it becomes apparent that no one can make him leave, Polarity demonstrates his electromagnetic powers, and Backfire cosplays as Solid Snake. * Eyes Wide Shut - Boomslang follows up on his idea to get an X-ray eye, but changes his mind and gets a telescopic satellite eye instead because Newegg was having a sale. Also, Fusillade makes Redshift into a wheelbarrow. * Chasing the Atomic Train - Fusillade, Boomslang and Smokestack go train chasing for some delicious nuclear isotopes. Highbrow and his passengers have a bad day. Staff Reviews January 30th, 2009: Boomslang Review 1 Players Galvatron_2k5 Picture spam Category:Seeker